Merrymaking and Black Magic-A Deleted Scene from The Crucible
by Ravenesque Poe
Summary: What truly happened in the forest before the turmoil of the Salem Witch Trials, brought about by Abigail Williams? This is purely a creative writing of a made-up deleted scene of Arthur Miller's "The Crucible." I do not own any of the characters and am I in no way affiliated with the publishers.


So I had to do this for Lit Class and decided to post it here. It's a made-up "deleted scene" from Arthur Miller's "The Crucible." Certain characters have been made up by me for creative purposes, and they are marked with an asterisk. Enjoy!

* * *

"Merrymaking and Black Magic" –Act 1

(A group of girls run into the dark forest with Tituba, a slave from Barbados. They scream and shout and dance around a roaring fire. Tituba begins to chant and sing in her native language, and the girls dance more rigorously. Some even take off their clothes.)

Tituba: Tituba teach you 'bout magic. 'Bout witchcraft. (She holds a dead chicken over a fire and sways to her song.)

Mercy Lewis (shouting): Make a spell to make me rich, Tituba!

*Anna Wells: Make one to make a man fall madly in love with me!

*Samantha Scott (howling loudly): Tituba, kill my parents, so I can be free to do whatever I want!

Tituba (laughing): Tituba make your dreams come true. She make you happy, make you dance around forever!

Abigail Williams (face up to the night sky, arms spread): Make me John Proctor's wife! (She grabs the chicken from Tituba and drinks its blood.)

(All the girls scream and dance faster. They all babble about the men they love and what they want Tituba to do for them.)

Mary Warren (standing nervously off to the side): Abby, I don't think this is a good idea.

*Elizabeth Fisher (looking at Mary): Calm down, Mary. It is only sport! (Elizabeth grabs Mary's hands and spins her into the dancing.)

Betty Parris (dancing with Ruth): Imagine if father found us! (She laughs and giggles with Ruth.)

Ruth Putnam (laughing): We'd be whipped!

Mary Warren (to herself): I'll be whipped…

Abigail Williams: Mary, let yourself go! Have a grand time!

(The girls continue to sing and dance, until Mercy Lewis screams.)

Mercy Lewis: It's Reverend Parris! (She points to Parris, who is walking into the woods. She begins to run away.)

(All the girls scream, and they run away from the minister. Betty Parris faints and Ruth tries to wake her, but she is out cold.)

Abigail Williams: Mary, take Ruth and Betty with the other girls!

(Mary grabs Ruth's hand and picks up Betty. Abigail walks over to Tituba, who is standing in shock.)

Abigail Williams: Come with me, Tituba. (She grabs Tituba's wrist and starts to run.)

Tituba: Abby, where we go? Mr. Parris come for us. Tituba be whipped!

Abigail Williams: Quiet! Just follow me!

(Tituba and Abigail continue to run through the forest, until they reach a clearing, the darkest part. Abigail turns to Tituba.)

Abigail Williams: Teach me witchcraft, Tituba. Teach me!

Tituba (staring at Abigail): Why you want to learn black magic? Why you need the Devil? Tituba don't want you to be with the Devil.

Abigail Williams (clenching her fists): Tituba, you will teach me! I need to learn. (Pause.) I need a spell to kill John Proctor's wife!

(Tituba gasps and slowly sits down.)

Tituba: Why, Abby? Goody Proctor is a good woman. Why you want to kill her?

Abigail Williams: Because she does not deserve John! She is a horrid woman, a sniveling woman. She is destroying my name in the village, even though I have never done her no harm! I will not stand for her calumny against me! John loves _me!_ He loves me! (Abigail wipes the chicken blood from her mouth.)

Tituba (shaking her head): Tituba cannot teach you, child! Too dangerous. Too powerful.

Abigail Williams (now shouting): Tituba, you will teach me what you know! (Pause.) I will come for you, Tituba, if you do not teach me, and I will destroy you. I will tear you apart, woman! Teach me!

Tituba (cowering away from Abigail): Calm, child! Pray be calm! Tituba teach you now. (She stands up.) Come here.

(Abigail moves to Tituba, but she watches the slave very carefully to be sure it is not trickery.)

Tituba: Say after Tituba. (She begins to chant softly in her native tongue. Abigail repeats after her.)

Tituba: Do you feel it, child? You feel power, you feel the dark magic.

Abigail Wiliams (nodding): Yes, Tituba. (She isn't sure if she truly feels anything; it may just be her imagination.)

(Tituba chants louder now, and Abigail joins in. Soon, both of them are chanting in tandem. They dance around the forest and flail their arms wildly. Suddenly, Abigail stops.)

Abigail Williams (to herself, menacingly): I will be sure that woman dies…John Proctor will be mine.


End file.
